


She'll Flim-Flam Every Nation

by theladyscribe



Series: Flim-Flam Every Nation [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Where in the World Is Carmen Sandiego?, Where on Earth is Carmen Sandiego?
Genre: Crack Crossover, Crossover, F/M, Teasing, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 15:03:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1748849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladyscribe/pseuds/theladyscribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I collect national treasures, and you are the grandest prize I've had the pleasure of capturing."</p><p>Inspired by Amy's post on tumblr, "Okay but what if Carmen Sandiego, on her quest to steal national monuments, kidnapped Captain America." I just took it to its logical conclusion: <em>but what if in her quest to steal national monuments, <strong>she seduced Captain America</strong></em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She'll Flim-Flam Every Nation

"What are you going to do with me?" Captain America asks, perhaps hoping that he can distract Carmen from his struggle against the ropes that tie him to his chair. (It won't, and even if it did, she is _very_ good with knots.)

"Why, Captain, who said I was going to do anything at all?" she asks in return, enjoying the way his eyes follow her swaying hips as she paces in front of him.

"I suppose they told you about my predilection for acquiring historical artifacts," she continues, spinning on her heel and turning away from him. She speaks over her shoulder while she inspects the statue that had been her target before the Captain interfered. "I collect national treasures, and you are the grandest prize I've had the pleasure of capturing yet."

"So, what? I'm just another trophy for your throne room?"

Carmen lets her smile turn wolfish as she returns to him. "If I had a throne room, yes, that's precisely where I would put you. Perhaps seated at the foot of my throne. Perhaps at my side, if you promised to behave yourself."

She moves into the space between his bound legs. He leans back, but he can't lean terribly far; after all, she is _very_ good with knots.

Carmen traces a slender finger down the bridge of the Captain's nose. It's a nice nose, broken once, maybe twice, but reset neatly enough that it could still be called statuesque. He glares up at her, and Carmen smiles, lower lip between her teeth.

"My favorite pieces," she whispers, bending so her cheek is scant centimeters from his, "are in my boudoir."

She steps away from him suddenly, amused at the way he unconsciously surges after her before being pulled back by the ties around his wrists.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the fault of a lot of people: Amy, sevenfoxes, newredshoes, and Aenaria. Enabling jerks. Blame them. Title is from the Where In the World Is Carmen Sandiego theme song.
> 
> Feedback is loved.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [She'll Flim-Flam Every Nation [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3719242) by [blackglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass)
  * [The Chase (Slow Boat to China Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4229652) by [metonymy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/metonymy/pseuds/metonymy)




End file.
